Faulty Assumptions
by CSIBuckeye
Summary: Spoilers for Season 7 Leaving Las VegasSequel to Absence


Title: Faulty Assumptions

Author: CSIBuckeye

Rating: M

Pairing: GSR

Spoilers: Through Season 7

Disclaimer: They still don't belong to me! I'll return them unharmed, I promise!

Thanks to Starseneyes for the sexy icon.

Sara was lost in thought as she disembarked at McCarron. She unknowingly wore a small grin as she replayed in her head the weekend she had just spent with Grissom. She couldn't believe she had pulled off the surprise, but there was no question; he had been _stunned_ to see her in his lecture hall. God, he'd looked good! He was more relaxed and at ease than she'd seen him in…years. Yes, this trip had been exactly what he'd needed. She just hoped he knew what he was doing when it came to Ecklie. The man was a snake, no doubt about it, but he was a politically savvy snake and she wasn't sure if that would bode well or not for Grissom's plan.

She was so lost in her head that Brass had to call her name three times before she noticed him waving his arms at the baggage claim.

"Do we need to get your hearing checked or what?" He teased with a hint of exasperation.

"Huh? Oh, no. I was just…daydreaming," she shrugged.

"I guess I don't need to ask how your weekend went then, huh?" He laughed.

She laughed too and said, "Hey, you didn't have to pick me up. I was just going to catch a cab."

"Well, that's what friends do for each other, you know," he said softly. "You guys were all there for me when I needed you most and I want you to know I'm here for you, Sara."

She stopped and looked at him with a sad smile. "Thank you Jim," she paused. "Don't take this the wrong way, but…you're the dad I wish I could have had."

She saw the tear glisten in his eye and she instinctually reached out to wipe it away and draw him into a hug. He squeezed her tightly and replied, "There's no way to take that as anything other than the best compliment I've ever received. I wish I could have been the dad for Ellie that you see in me Sara."

"Give her time Jim," she said as she stepped back from their embrace. "In the mean time, you can continue to hone your fatherly skills on me," she teased as she looped her arm through his. "Let me tell you about the boy I like."

"_BOY?_ You know Sara, Gil and I are about the same age. Yet, he gets to be the boyfriend and I get to be the dad? How's that fair?" He whined in jest.

"Ahhh. Life's not fair, Brass," she sighed.

"You can say that again," he muttered.

They laughed as they walked arm in arm, never noticing the redhead watching them with her mouth agape.

She rested her head on the side window, eyes closed as Brass drove her home. She hadn't realized she had actually fallen asleep until she felt him softly shake her and whisper, "You're home."

She rubbed her eyes and yawned widely.

"I'll help you get your bags in the house," he offered, "…and I still can't believe you two live together and no one's onto you."

"Well, he never had many people over before anyway, except Catherine now and then. She's been busier with Lindsey and he just started inviting her out to breakfast instead of coming to the house," she supplied.

"Still," he muttered, "I can't believe no one noticed! When did this happen anyway?"

"Remember that case with the guy who set up elaborate fantasies? Well, after we solved that one, he told me I'd already made most of his fantasies come true, but he still had one more he wanted to tell me about. So he took me back to his place and gave me a small velvet box…with his house key in it. He asked me to fulfill his most intimate fantasy and share his life completely by moving in with him." She remembered it like it was yesterday as she pushed the door open.

"Wow," Brass said with surprise. "Who would have thought the man had a romantic bone in his body?" He set her bags down and scanned the townhouse. He could see Sara's influences everywhere: touches of color on the walls, a new couch built for sharing. It now looked like a home, not an extension of the lab.

"Don't tell anyone, but he's actually very romantic. I can't really discuss that with you though…dad," she teased.

"Yeah, thanks. There are some things a father really doesn't need to know," he said with a chuckle.

The following few days passed so slowly that Sara suspected some malevolent force of adding several hours to the Earth's normal rotation. Work was work, and home was…lonely. So she worked even more than her usual amount of overtime, since Grissom wasn't there to tempt her away or threaten her with extra days off.

On Thursday she received a confusing page from Brass: "Big trouble? Big laugh? Not sure. Need help!"

She had been headed to P.D. anyway to observe a follow up interview on a case she was working with Sophia, so she popped in to see Brass. "So…what the hell was that page about?" She asked with a laugh.

"Come in and shut the door, Sara," he said gesturing to the chair beside his desk.

Sara stated to get concerned, "What's going on?"

"Uh…apparently Catherine saw us at the airport."

Sara stared at him with a blank look on her face. 'Why would Cath care that Brass had picked her up at the airport?' she thought.

Seeing her confusion Brass said, "Just let me start from the beginning. Catherine barged in here this afternoon, madder than a hornet and started yelling at me. At first, like you, I had no idea what in the holy hell she was talking about. She was going on and on. How could I do this to him? I'm supposed to be his friend, blah, blah, blah. So I stopped her and said, 'Cath, _what_ are you talking about?' And she said, 'Don't _even _try to deny it! I saw you two with my own eyes. I was at the airport to pick up my mom and I glanced over to seethe two of you locked in a hug! She wiped a tear from your cheek and you walked out arm in arm as happy as two clams.'"

Sara felt the grin spread from the corners of her mouth into a full fledged gap-toothed smile. "Let me get this straight," she giggled, "Catherine thinks you and I are a couple?"

"Not only that, but I should be ashamed of myself for moving in on you when it was clear to everyone that Gil was in love with you!"

"What did you say?" She asked and wondered how he had kept a straight face.

"I neither confirmed nor denied, which was all the confirmation she needed. She stormed out of here without really giving me the opportunity to do anything other than look stupid," he sighed. "But you don't seem to be too upset about it."

"Actually, it may turn out to be very useful. Gil and I were wondering how to announce our relationship to the guys. We were planning on cooking up something _really_ good, and this could play right into it. I'll talk to Grissom. In the mean time, continue your current stance. Besides, Brass, our relationship is no one's business but ours," she teased as she walked out and hurried to her interview.

Grissom was due back on Saturday evening and Sara was thinking of the welcome home she had planned for him. She sat in the break room Friday night waiting for her assignment. Catherine breezed in and gave Warrick a trick roll, Nick and Greg a B&E and Sara…a decomp, and a glare that could have melted steel. Strangely Sara was both pissed and impressed at the same time. On the one hand, she knew she'd never get the smell out entirely before Grissom got home; but on the other hand, she respected Catherine for standing up for a friend she thought had been betrayed. Sara just hoped Cath would be a good sport when all was revealed.

She stopped to get lemons on the way to the scene so she was prepared when she returned to the lab later. She took a scalding hot shower with the juice of eight lemons and she could still smell herself. 'Oh well,' she thought as she headed to Catherine's office with her report.

She knocked lightly and walked in. "Did I do something to piss you off or was it just my turn for decomp duty?" Sara baited her.

Catherine glared up at her. "I know about you and Brass," she spat.

"What about us?" Sara replied innocently.

"I didn't expect you to wait around forever Sara, but his best friend? That's _cold_. How could you do that to him?" She seemed genuinely concerned and Sara felt a pang of guilt at the deception. "I know he's not the most socially adept man on the planet, but I also know deep down that he loves you, Sara. And I think you know it too. That's why you stuck around all these years isn't it?" She demanded.

"Eventually the promise just isn't enough. I told him by the time he figured it out, it could be too late. I tried Catherine. I really did," she said softly as she tossed the file onto the desk and walked away.

She looked at her watch and hurried home. There was time to grab another lemon shower before she caught some sleep. Gil would be home later today, and she had serious plans for him.

As she drifted slowly toward wakefulness, she heard a soft murmur and felt feather light fingers run over her hip and flank. She heard the moan again as the sweet sensation moved up to the edge of her breast, but this time she realized the origin of the sound was her.

"Decomp, huh?" She heard whispered in her ear.

Her eyes flew open; she whirled around to face him and threw her arms around his neck.

"You weren't supposed to be home until tonight," she accused. "I had this whole seduction thing planned," she pouted.

"I caught an earlier flight. You're not the only one capable of surprises, you know," he teased. "Besides, I thought I was doing pretty well myself on that whole seduction thing." He ran his hands up and down her bare back. His fingers continued their light as air dance down over her perfect behind.

"You're doing a mighty fine job with it," she agreed, "and sorry about the smell. This was Catherine's punishment for my affair with Brass." She held up her end of the dual seduction by sensually unbuttoning and removing his shirt, then caressing his chest and back with her fingertips.

"Shouldn't I be the one punishing you for that?" He teased as he pressed his body to hers tightly. "Thanks for taking one for the team, though. This is going to be very entertaining," he laughed.

"Alright, but if I get another decomp before we complete this little piece of theater…_you_ are coming with me," she threatened.

"Oh, Sara…I fully intend to," he promised with a salacious gleam in his eye.

When she awoke later, she was surprised to find herself alone in bed. Typically she was the earlier riser, and as she ran her hand over his pillow she felt a piece of paper.

"Off to see Ecklie. Back soon.

Love,

G"

'Well he certainly isn't wasting any time,' she thought. God, she hoped he knew what he was doing.

Grissom had set up his appointment with Ecklie as soon as he'd gotten up, so he had allowed himself plenty of time to check his messages and e-mail. He sat in his office pecking at the keyboard, the bluish cast of the monitor reflecting in his glasses. With the light knock at the door he glanced over the tops of his specs and wasn't entirely surprised to find Catherine standing there.

"What are you doing here so early?" He asked.

"Actually, I was hoping to catch you before shift. I need to talk to you about something and I knew you'd be here, Gil." She closed the office door and took the chair beside the desk.

He clicked off the screen and settled back in his chair, removing his glasses. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm not sure how to tell you this so I'm just going to come right out with it. Brass and Sara are seeing each other," she rushed. She couldn't identify the brief look that flitted across his face, she assumed it was shock. But almost instantly he had reformed the stoic mask he usually wore.

He pursed his lips and looked down at his desk, then back up to her eyes, "Okay…"

"Look. I know you have, or at least _had_ feelings for her at one time and he's supposed to be your best friend…so I wanted you to know. And I'm here if you need anything, Gil," she volunteered.

He sighed, "I hope they're both very happy."

"That's it?" She huffed, "Aren't you angry? Hurt? Disappointed?"

"What's the point, Cath? I think I had the chance, I just couldn't take it. Apparently he's a braver man than I am. Still…" He trailed off.

"What?" She asked with concern.

"It does make my decision easier," he said cryptically.

"What decision?" She said with a scowl, already fearing that she knew where this was headed.

"I was going to see Ecklie in an hour anyway. I want to step down from supervisory duties as soon as possible. I'm recommending you take over completely," he promised.

"Don't let them do this to you," she pleaded.

"I had already decided this Catherine. But knowing I won't have to work with them as much, certainly sweetens the deal," he replied as he clicked on the monitor and silently dismissed her. As she reached the door he called, "Cath? Thanks for watching out for me. You're a good friend, and I'm lucky to have you. I'm sure I don't tell you that often enough."

She walked away without a look back. Her shock at his news preventing her from noticing the smile that played across his lips.

He rapped his knuckles sharply on the glass in Conrad Ecklie's door, causing a slight start in the man seated behind the desk. Ecklie looked up at him with a sneer, "Come in Grissom, have a seat. I'm assuming that you asked for this meeting so you could inform me that you resolved all your mid-life crises and can once again devote yourself to the lab's best interests."

As he took the seat across from the desk, Grissom replied, "My trip was great Conrad, thanks for asking. And actually…you're right."

Ecklie leaned back in his chair and smiled his creepy little smile at Grissom. "It's about time."

"You may want to hear me out before you start popping the champagne corks, Conrad. And I'd appreciate it if you could withhold comment until I'm completely finished," he said pointedly.

The Director waved his hand dismissively, "Be my guest."

"As soon as feasible I'd like to be relieved of supervisory duties and returned to CSI level III. I hope you seriously consider Catherine to replace me since she's more than capable of the job duties and would require almost no training. I understand the pay cut that accompanies my request and have no problem with that. Secondly, I'd like to inform you that Sara and I are involved in a long term, serious relationship and have been for almost a year and a half. Since no one has been the wiser all this time, I think we've exemplified our ability to separate our personal and professional lives. I ask that we be permitted to maintain our current schedules and ask for no special considerations. Thirdly, once this transition has gone smoothly and you have adequate time for a search, I would like to change my appointment to a part time arrangement." He laid it all out in black and white with no hint of concern at all in his voice.

Ecklie sneered, "Let me get this straight. You march in here and just inform me how_ I'M_ going to rearrange _MY_ lab to benefit _YOU?_ That's rich! I knew you were banging her, but I couldn't get the proof I needed to take to the Sheriff. You've just waltzed in here and handed it to me on a silver platter. Thank you Grissom."

"Be very careful Conrad," he warned with a hard edge to his voice.

"Is that a threat, Gil? Trying to nobly defend your lover's honor? Maybe you should have thought about that before you let her sleep her way to the top. You've been thinking with the wrong head, Grissom. And this time it's going to cost you. Now let me tell _YOU_ how this is going to play out. I'm going to move Sidle to days, because…I can. It's under my prevue that work relationships fall. And you can either remain the night shift supervisor or hand in your resignation. I can't fire you since you're _SO_ valuable a PR resource, but if you want to start a new career at fifty, go right ahead," he returned with supreme confidence.

Grissom stared him down, "You're a petty little man, Conrad. But fortunately for me, you're predictable in your pettiness. That's why I took the liberty of speaking to the Under Sheriff earlier this morning. Oddly, he was much more supportive of my requests than you've been. He said for you to be sure to give him a call after we concluded our meeting." He rose to his feet, "And I'd say we're done here," as he walked out the door, a huge grin on his face.

He pushed open the townhouse door and was surprised to find Sara standing just inside. "Well, how did it go?" She began immediately, "What did you say? What did he say? Do we still have jobs?" She asked in rapid fire succession.

He grinned crookedly at her and ventured, "Can I answer now?"

She returned his grin and said, "Sorry, I've just been sitting here all afternoon waiting to hear something about our future!"

He took her hands and pulled her close to him so he could look her right in the eyes. "Everything's going to be fine, Sara. Just because I don't usually involve myself in the politics of the job, doesn't mean I don't know how. Remember when I had to refute Mark Thayer's entomological timeline in the case involving the Under Sheriff's Goddaughter? He told me then to let him know if I ever needed a favor or if there was ever anything he could do for me. Let's just say that we're even now. I talked to him before I talked to Ecklie," he confessed with a smile.

"Does Ecklie know this?" She asked.

"Well, he does now. I really did give him the opportunity to do the right thing on his own, but of course he didn't. He was planning to torture us for the rest of our natural lives, or better yet, force us to quit."

"So the Sheriff's okay with everything you wanted?"

"Yes. He said congratulations to us by the way. And I'm expecting an e-mail from Conrad soon to announce the new working situations," he finished.

She tilted her chin up to capture his lips. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Hmmm. I'm not sure. How much was that again?" He teased as he nuzzled her neck.

"It would probably just be easier if I showed you," she tempted as she led him to their room. As they walked through the bedroom door, she quickly spun around and pinned him against the wall. He was taken aback by the speed at which she moved, so he didn't have time to resist as she raised his arms overhead, her hands holding his wrists to the wall. She pierced him with a smoldering gaze and licked her lips erotically before she moved to his ear. She nibbled as she whispered, "Do you have any idea how sexy you are? How much I missed you? How badly I want you?" The vibration of her smoky voice against his neck was all it took to cause an instant erection. She kept one hand on his, to keep them up, and moved the other hand down to methodically open his shirt buttons, while she continued to kiss his neck and ears. When his shirt was completely open, she ran her hand down over the massive bulge in his pants. He moaned as his head lolled to the side and she deftly unfastened his pants.

"Oh…Sara," he sighed contentedly as she pushed his pants and boxers down toward his feet. She released his hands as she brought her lips hungrily to his, her tongue delving in immediately. He brought his hands to the back of her head and deepened the kiss even more. She moaned into his mouth as she lowered his shirt down over his arms, requiring him to relinquish his hold momentarily. As she pushed it all the way off, she knelt down and helped him remove the rest of his clothes. He loomed naked above her and she let her gaze travel agonizingly slowly over every inch of his body, until she met the magnificent blue of his beautiful eyes. She ran her fingernails up his legs to his firm ass, and she heard the sharp intake of air as she took his entire length into her mouth. He brought his hands to the back of her head as she licked tantalizingly up and down his shaft. She twirled her tongue around the tip of his hardness and brought one hand around to stroke his balls.

"Ohh," he moaned, "Sara…God!"

"Mmmmm…" She purred as she gave a firm squeeze, and that was all it took. He exploded in a massive climax and slumped against the wall, surprised in some recess of his mind that he was able to remain standing at all.

She got to her feet, placed her hands on either side of his face and smiled broadly. "I love you that much…and so much more, Gil," as she kissed him deeply.

"I am such a lucky man," he said as she led him to the bed.

"And don't you forget it mister," she teased, pulling him down to the bed.

"I'm serious, Sara," he said, rolling onto his side to look into her chocolate eyes. "I know I'm lucky, but I'm also a scientist, so I believe in hedging my bets. I know you love me and I believe you're not going anywhere, but…marry me Sara. Let's make it official. We were going to get everyone together anyway to announce our relationship, let's announce our engagement instead."

She stared at him a moment, then erupted into a huge smile and said, "If you're serious, I've got a brilliant idea!"

"So, is that a yes?" He asked with a raise of his brow and a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes."

To Be Continued…


End file.
